1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved horizontal packaging machine, or wrapper, especially a continuously operating machine for wrapping articles with a heat shrinkable plastic film or the like automatically and sequentially, and producing a side sealed, trimmed package for each article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various packaging machines for wrapping materials automatically and sequentially with heat shrinkable film are available commercially from various manufacturers. However, these machines do not offer an attachment or unit for creating a side seal which is trimmed as it is formed, creating a further benefit of keeping heat from the sealing station away from articles being packaged.
The art needs a new and improved wrapping machine which is adapted for use with heat shrinkable wrapping film and which has a new and improved side seal attachment or unit providing the described advantages and which has simplified configuration, adjustments and operational features.